thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Nicolette Sapphire
Forums: Index > Regere Juventúte > Name: Nicolette Sapphire Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 2: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 3: Mercury Group Choice 1: ''' Moveatur Solio '''Group Choice 2: Super Proiciente ---- Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and fit. Personality: Nicolette has a tough, independent, cynical and feisty personality. She prefers staying away from the crowd, not to be bothered by people since she thinks most of them are stupid and annoying. She doesn't care who you are or what you're doing as long as you stay out of her sight, but if she's annoyed, she becomes extremely mean, sarcastic and perhaps cruel at some point. She hates deceptions. Though she's ambitious that she's willing to do almost anything to accomplish her goals, deception is one thing that she'd never do. She's also good at getting what she wants with the assets that she has. She hates losing as this reminds her that she has a vulnerable side. She's very protective of her belongings and people close to her (if she ever has any). History: '''Ever since she has memory, she was in a foster home in Los Angeles. When she was four years old, she was adopted by a kind and good-hearted couple who treated her well. She led a pleasant life filled with happy memories until she was ten when her parents died in a fire. She was sent to a foster home again. She isolated herself for a couple of weeks, but later got better and befriended with a few kids there. However, it turned out that one of her closest friends was a monster in disguise. She was injured but fortunately escaped without knowing what had actually happened. She met two other demigods on the run and they escaped together from the monsters' attacks. However, the two were killed by a monster just before a she-wolf arrived. The wolf took Nicolette, who was also quite severely injured, to the Wolf House. They healed her and later trained her before she was sent to Camp Jupiter. She hates what the deities had done and decided to join the Regere Juventúte, decided to take revenge against them. '''Weapons: IG sword, bow and arrows Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 00:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed RJ